Ranger Queen
by Elenya2
Summary: [Black Hawk Down] A female in the Rangers? Blasphemy! ...er not exactly. Cpl. Julia Marren is combat support for 2nd platoon, bravo company. Life gets pretty interesting for a woman on the team especially when the Delta show up for war games.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Black Hawk Down fic. I figured there needed to be more Hoot fanfic out there. Warning: this is pure fluff written for my own enjoyment but a number of my friends wanted to read it and this is the best place to put it. Constructive criticisms are welcome but no flames please. I don't have time to throw your stupid tush in my pool every time you flamers show up. I own nothing; neither fictional nor factual except Julia Marren. She's mine. Sorry this is so short, longer chappies to follow.

Julia Marren woke up at five a.m. to the sounds of muffled screaming. She groaned and rubbed her eyes lazily, rolling out of bed before she became the lieutenant's next target. Well, Beales wasn't likely to approach the end room of the barracks that had once been set aside for a number of females assigned to 2nd platoon Bravo company, 75th Ranger Regiment. The lieutenant along with a few of the other men didn't quite know how to interact with her. She didn't fall under any of the usual categories for a female. She was no ones mother, little sister, or girlfriend. Now that the others had been reassigned; one due to pregnancy, one to an airborne detachment in Kansas, she was alone. Marren didn't really mind. She grew up a tomboy and never truly changed. Sure Marren could dress up for a night on the town with the best of them but it was more likely that you'd find her cleaning her weapons or looking over her maps than going out and flirting with all the men on base.

Though technically the Rangers didn't allow women in their ranks Marren was part of the intelligence crew attached to the company as combat support. As a result they lived and trained together. Marren was in charge of recon and any necessary translations usually before any shooting starts but she was trained to handle it none the less because time and time again shit happens. It wasn't always easy especially now that she was the only women. She got a lot of crap from some of the guys but it was generally joking around. The Rangers was a bad place to hate your co-worker because the chance your life may depend on that person in combat was excellent.

Marren quickly showered in the private bathroom she was allotted and dressed. Today they'd be briefed for their next training mission. Word was command had cooked up a little meeting of elites for this one. Tales of visitors from North Carolina spread fast through the company usually eliciting excitement and apprehension. Recon Force Delta was the Army's best of the best. All Rangers wanted to be Delta's. All Delta's hated the Army as well as most rules and regulations. They especially looked down on their less experienced brethren so this adventure looked to be pretty interesting.

One by one the young soldiers filed into the barracks briefing room. The one figure with a full head of hair stood out in a crowd full of buzz cuts. Cpl. Julia Marren scooted in next to Spc. Derek Jackson. "Hey Jacks. How's it going?" She queried in the predawn room.

"I need coffee!" Jacks whined. "Why can't we do this after chow? I need my caffeine." Marren smacked her best friend upside the head.

"Quit your crying little girl. We're gonna start soon, then you can get your precious coff-"

"Ten hut!" Lt. Harney bellowed as the Captain stepped through the door. The room heaved to their feet, snapping to attention smartly despite the lack of caffeine.

"As you were." The Cpt. allowed, letting us get our squeaky seats silenced before commencing. "As you know our scores from last weeks urban maneuvers topped the bases' record. So command has cooked up a little challenge for us. At 23:00 today Bravo company will be inserted at Rendezvous Point A. Your objective is to hold this area secure while sending a force to Rendezvous Point B which is held in enemy hands. The target is the flagpole above the structure." Whispers traveled the room. "Yes," the Captain continued as he pointed out the sites of interest on the large map behind him. "This is capture the flag. In the course of the exercise some may be tagged. If you're hit with a phosphorescent paintball, you're out. Return to Point A until the exercise is over. You may be captured and taken for security to Point B. If you can escape you're still in play. Keep the enemy away from your flag and capture theirs. Victory entails everyone returning to Point A. Remember no one gets left behind. If the enemy forces get your flag or holds any prisoner past 03:00, game over, you loose. Any questions?"

Lt. Barclay asked for us. "Who's the OPFOR (Opposing Force) sir?"

"Point A will be held by a force of Delta, brought in just for us. Jamison and Marren will cover reconnaissance, then rejoin Chalk 2 which will handle the offensive action. Chalk 1 will provide immediate security for the flag and Chalk 3 will provide perimeter security. I expect you boys to do us proud. Let's show Delta what the Rangers can do." At that Lt. Beales jumped to his feet.

"Atten-hut!" We all scrambled to our feet to salute knowing what was coming.

"Rangers are the way, Sir!" The entire room bellowed.

The Captain returned the salute. "All the way. Dismissed."


	2. Fun in the Sun

Okay, I still own nothing except Julia Marren. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible but since I'm not in the Army yet there will be a few mistakes. Sorry.

Marren positively itched for the day to end already so the games could begin. But unfortunately they were do for a 5 mile run before chow. Marren absolutely hated running. The upside was that they were given the afternoon off. So she decided to grab a book and spend some time out by the pool. She figured she'd do a little sunbathing and maybe catch a little nap if she was lucky. It was just not to be. Before she could get to chapter two of the latest Michael Crichton a rowdy group moved onto the sand volleyball court that backs the outdoor pool.

"Hell, I've seen better sand in Colorado!" One of them loudly complained as he bent to retrieve a ball from a duffel bag. Marren looked over her sunglasses at the unfamiliar group. There were about 8 of them in a range of ages between about 26 to maybe 34. They were all very fit yet had a bit of a disreputable air about them. Their toned and tan bodies were easy on the eyes no doubt about it but they smelled of trouble.

"You're in Georgia man. What do you expect?" A younger blonde replied who was then swiftly batted upside the head by a tall dark haired man.

"You got a problem with Georgia Gordon?" The man asked with a thick Georgia drawl. Gordon held up his hands.

"No problem, just why the hell are we here?" He paused for a second, his train of thought abandoning him as his eyes scanned his surroundings. "One thing I'll say though, Georgia does have one hell of a view." He indicated the pool deck that did have a number of female figures, the majority of which were in bikinis soaking up the hot Georgia sun.

"We're here for a bit of fun is all." Hoot replied as he let his own dark eyes take in the sights. "Just a bit of fun."

Back on the lounge chair Marren smirked, not very impressed with at least this group of Delta. She went back to her reading. As the volleyball game commenced every once and a while she snuck a look over her pages to watch the boys at play. At least she was trying to hide it. Most of the other pool goers were openly ogling they new arrivals who were just soaking up the attention. One thing she did notice was they worked very well together as a team. The score was even until the last when the team with the tall dark one edged ahead by two points. Instead of hitting the showers they decided to go for a swim. The first wave hit the pool with a splashed that threatened Marren's book. She jumped when the cool water hit her sun warmed skin.

"Sorry about that." A voice drawled from behind her. Marren almost jumped again. "They don't know the meaning of slow." The owner of the voice circled into her view. It was the tall one, he must have topped 6 feet by at least 3 inches. He had curly back hair with day old stubble covering a very nice jaw but had a pair of Oakley's concealing his eyes.

"That's alright, no harm done." Marren smirked as she looked down at her book. "Well, almost none." The pages were in a sorry state, it would have to be dried out before she could read it.

The man winced. "Sorry." he said again. "Is it ruined?"

Marren shook her head dismissively. "No, it just needs to dry. Guess I'm not meant to read today." She replied setting the book spine up on the lounge chair beside her, fanning the pages as best she could.

The man smiled when he heard no anger in her voice. "Guess not. I'm Hoot by the way." He offered his hand and Marren extended her own.

"I'm Julia. So what brings you here?" She asked knowing full well who they were. But she wasn't prepared for the answer she received.

"Well, a chopper usually gets the job done." He deadpanned. She stared at him for a second, then smirked as she got the joke and realized her mistake.

"Alright wise guy, what events require your presence at Ft. Benning in this particular instance." Hoot grinned as he sat down on the lounge chair opposite her. He had a boyish smile that really lit up already handsome his face.

"We're doing a few maneuvers with the Rangers. We'll be here for about a week."

Julia caught the slight change in his demeanor at the last question and cocked her head in curiosity. "You don't sound too thrilled. Do you not like the maneuvers or the Rangers?"

"Eh, neither really. Rangers are a little too new at the game. They're not bad I guess, just still really green." Marren nodded her head, she really couldn't argue with that even though the sentiment did include herself.

"Still, I see you guys have found ways to entertain yourselves nevertheless." Marren gestured to the pool where some of the guys were flirting with some girls from Admin, some were having races and others were just relaxing. Hoot had to nod.

"It's almost a survival instinct, to be able to not go crazy with boredom no matter where they send you."

"I know how that is. But I'm usually too busy to get bored. I'm either doing recon or analyzing my maps. And then there's all the training they insist on maintaining religiously; all the running, shooting, exercises and such."

Hoot cocked his head to one side. It sounded an awful lot like what he usually does for the Delta. "So what exactly do you do?"

"I'm HUMINT (Human Intelligence Collector) with the Rangers 2nd Platoon, Bravo." Hoot's eyebrows nearly raised off his forehead. "Don't look so shocked, a women CAN be a Ranger. It's not a boys only club, they only wish it was."

Hoot snapped himself out of his dazedness. "No, I know they exist but I guess I expected them to be, well…butch." Julia burst out laughing. "And your definitely not what I expected." He quickly added hoping he didn't offend her.

"Well, thank you for that." She managed. "It's good to know that I don't qualify as butch."

"Far from it actually." If Hoot didn't know any better he would have thought that his face was unnaturally warm.

"Oh stop. You're going to make me blush." Julia demanded with a theatrical air and a hand wave for effect.

"Well, I'd continue just to see it but then again, you might be equally as likely to kick my ass with your awesome Ranger skills."

"Yes, my 'Ranger skills' are a thing to behold." Marren joked, then continued in a mock commanding voice. "Flirts of the world, fear me! All hail the mighty 'Ranger skills!'" Hoot was nearly doubled over laughing. Marren didn't know exactly what got into her. She was usually only goofy like this around Jacks or Jamison. Around any others she wasn't as open and she had just met the guy. Hoot regained his composure but there was a very pronounced twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Julia inquired. "What are you thinking about?"

"Something I probably shouldn't." Hoot waved off her inquisitive look. "I'll tell you later…maybe."

Marren pouted. "That's not fair." But Hoot just grinned.

"I know." As the thought tumbled through his mind again he knew he had to change the subject quickly are else he'd be in trouble. "So how long have you be in?"

Julia narrowed her eyes at the attempted diversion but decided to let the matter drop. "I enlisted when I was 23 so I've been in for a little over three years now. How about you?"

Hoot had to think for a moment. "Well, I joined right out of High School so that's 11 years I guess." Julia was about to ask if Hoot enjoyed what he did when one of the guys splashed them from the pool with a surprising amount of rather cold water. Much to her chagrin she eeped a little in surprise. "God dammit Sanderson! What do you want?" Hoot yelled.

"We have to get back soon." Hoot just stared at the wet man. "Thought I'd let you know what time it was."

"Thank you." Hoot said very deliberately while shaking some of the water off his arms. "I appreciate it." He added with a look that said 'Shut up and go away I will kill you later.' Which Sanderson blatantly ignored as he pulled himself from the pool.

"So who's your new friend?" Hoot sighed, murder would be on the menu later. Julia just watched the exchange with an amused look on her face.

"Julia this is Jeff Sanderson occasionally known as my best friend. Sanderson, this is Julia." He gestured back and forth as he made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Sanderson offered as they shook hands, trying not to drip on her too much but showed no such consideration for his friend.

Julia smiled kindly. "You too."

"But really Hoot," Sanderson continued, turning to his friend "we have to get going. We've got new equipment this time. We gotta make sure it all checks out."

Hoot nodded his head. "Alright, round up the boys. I'll be there in a minute." Sanderson flipped him a thumbs up, nodded to Julia, then walked back to the pool yelling at the men to get going. Only after he was gone and incidentally out of earshot did Hoot turn back to his companion. "It was nice talking to you. Would you like to continue our conversation tomorrow, over dinner maybe?"

Julia didn't know what possessed her, but her mouth suddenly opened and the words "Yes, I'd like that." left her mouth. Hoot flashed a wide smile that must have had something to do with the sudden giddiness Julia was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Great! Where can I pick you up?" A simple question but Marren had to think about it. He couldn't come to the barracks. She'd never hear the end of it.

"I'll meet you in front of the Px." That was only a short walk from her friends place. She could get ready there.

"I'll be there at seven?" Hoot queried. Julia nodded, that was fine with her.

"Seven it is." Hoot took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I'll see you then." He stood dropping her hand while Julia offered one last smile.

"Bye." Julia looked up at him and let her mind wonder what exactly she had let herself in for.

Hoot left, yelling at the last of his men as he went. "Stuart! Get your ass out of that pool on the double!"

Julia waited until they returned to the volleyball court before getting up. Hoot looked back just in time to see her lithe and muscled form diving into the cold water. He silently cursed Sanderson and the new gear.


	3. Game Time

People read this! Wow, I feel special. I want to take a second and explain my title. It's taken from an unofficial designation given to American women on deployment. They're called 'Queen for a year' it can be used disparagingly for a female who takes advantage of the enhanced gender ratio and the increased male attention that goes with it. Here I'm just using it to refer to my OC as one of the only females in a predominately male environment.

**HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030** Here ya go

**Saucy-Duck **thank you so much!

**Cielag** Wow, thank you! I think that's the best compliment I could wish for with this story. I didn't really do much research specifically for this but I grew up a military brat and learned much of the lingo from my dad and his selected stories. He was MI with the SEALs for a while among other things. I also watch the history channel a lot. Some of their programs are very informative. I'm trying to finish as much of my story as possible before April 17th 'cause that's when I ship out to Army Basic training. I will actually be doing HUMINT as my MOS. So soon I'll find out exactly how wrong I got this.

Anywho, I won nothing but Cpl. Julia Marren, Spc. Derek Jackson, Cpl. Tyler Jamison, and 1Sgt. Stevenson

By the time Julia finished her laps the Delta were gone. She got back to the barracks just in time to shower for chow. All through the meal Julia asked herself what exactly had she been thinking when she said yes. The position of being a woman in a sea of men, though entertaining at times, was not always easy. You either got a reputation for being a slut or a frigid bitch. Marren didn't mind being known as a bitch, it was less of a hassle. This little date was going to ruin it all. Most guys left her alone because of her reputation. Once she lost that it would be nothing but 'work, work, work all the time.' But maybe they guys wouldn't find out. She'd have to tell Jacks of course and Jamison was pretty good at figuring things like that out. But why would the others know? Why would they care? Oh yeah, anything in the name of entertainment. Whoever said that men don't gossip?

"Marren!" A loud voice rudely snapped her out of her musings.

"What?" She shouted back, more startled than anything else.

It was a slightly irate Jamison. "Damn, you're out of it tonight. You better get your head in the game or the Captain will have you're ass."

"What the hell do you want Jamie?" Marren was rather confused why he was bothering her at all.

"Wake up sunshine, we're up. Get your shit, the bird leaves in 20."

"Fuck! Why the hell didn't you say so?" Marren cried as she jumped from the table, leaving behind her full tray in the race for her room. It was game time. By now the Delta would be in place so she and Jamison could scope out their position and report back to those who would be making a decision on the plan of attack.

Fifteen minutes later sported Marren and Jamison climbing into a chopper. Jamison motioned for her to turn her radio to a private channel once they had taken off. "What's up with you today Jules?" He was one of the only ones to call her by a nick name. Well, a nickname that could be repeated in polite company.

"I, um, met a new friend today." Marren could barely detect the raised eyebrow underneath the combat helmet that Jamie wore. "He's nice, has a good sense of humor and he, uh, kinda asked me out…and I said yes."

"He WHAT? You did WHAT?" Jamison demanded. "Give me his name, rank, and serial number."

"No. You're not going to harass him! His file's classified anyways."

"I don't know about this Jules." His voice came crackling over the comm. "Doesn't sound good to me."

"Oh hell." Marren countered. "I've got a classified file and for that matter so do you. Now calm the fuck down. It's just dinner, nothing serious."

"Right…sure." Jamie sounded far from convinced. But they were approaching the target area and now was not the time to pursue it.

The two made their report and waited for the lieutenants to decide what to do, the Captain was sitting this one out. Fortunately First Sgt. Stevenson took charge as the platoon commanders second in command. Though the lieutenants were basically good guys, they didn't do so well when put on the spot. Like that old Army joke; one of the most dangerous places is behind a lieutenant with a map who says, 'I know where we're going.'

At 23:00 they got the green light and loaded up on three UH 60L Blackhawks, the Ranger bird of choice. The newer design allowed it to carry a fully geared Ranger chalk as well as an external load up to 9,000 lbs. It also had a pretty decent range as a utility transport. It was far better than any truck in Marren's opinion. So through the quiet of the Georgia night, they flew to the mock battle scene, scaring only a few cows as they went deep into the wilderness.

It just figures that she'd get captured. A Delta had set up an ambush en route to the target. The others got away, but a position at the rear of the team and a badly placed foot in a tree root that made Marren trip sealed her fate. She found herself weaponless with her hands zip tied behind her. The Delta was silent beyond the one order for her to not say a word. So Marren clomped loudly through the underbrush under guard. Finally there, she was happy to see that she wasn't the first one captured. There were eight all together. It was previously ordered that any attempt of rescue would occur after they took the flag. So the little group decided to rescue themselves. They had all been searched and relieved of any sharp objects before being thrown together. However, Marren had long ago found that she had several tactical advantages due to her gender in combat. Men tended to underestimate her forgetting to disarm her or leaving her unrestrained or unguarded. Though these Delta were doing an admirable job of resisting those particular urges. However, there were some places that the men just didn't think to look for weapons.

Growing up Julia Marren was pretty much a tomboy all around and had developed an affinity for throwing knives and the like. Now an all purpose knife was standard issue for the troops and the Delta knew where these would be either on the shoulder or on the calf. However Marren usually kept two extra on her. Overkill maybe, but a good policy for being the only women out there. Physically there can be quite a significant disadvantage, much as she hated to admit it. She had a second one strapped to her thigh that she could reach through a strategic hole in her pocket. The problem here was that she couldn't reach her pocket. But she had a third on her arm, under her sleeve that she just might be able to grab. The zip tie had secured it painfully to her wrist but after about 45 minutes of uncomfortable twisting and yanking, she managed to get it free. After some more unnatural bending of the wrists, Marren was able to cut her bonds.

In the meantime, the Delta had been repelling the Rangers at random intervals, keeping attention to their dark surroundings, waiting for the next attack. Leaving them almost no luxury for observing their prisoners who, after all were supposed to be secured. And they had left no one to guard them. Marren turned to the Ranger nearest to her and cut his hands free. She handed him the knife, then retrieved her other one from her pants pocket and helped to finish the job. That left them unbound but still inside the enemy compound, surrounded by friendly fire. They were being kept in the back corner but there was still a few Delta to get by. The fates were with them that night. It wasn't long before a team radioed that they were coming in to reload. Now Delta pack ammo like nothing anyone has every seen, so if these boys were out the Rangers must have taken one hell of a beating. The fact that this team was returning told Marren that the Delta were using a revolving system. One team goes in, does what damage it can then pulls out for another fresh team to do it's damage. So Sgt. Sanchez, the highest ranking soldier there, decided to rush them in the confusion. Marren was sent outside to be sure there were no more coming in just then. She ran headlong into the team leader who was covering the last of his men who were now otherwise engaged with Rangers. Inside was chaos and the team leader would have joined them had not the collision with Marren sent him tumbling to the ground.

Marren reacted swiftly, kicking his weapon out of his hands and held him down with a knee on his chest before putting the knife to his throat. It was then and only then that Marren realized who was underneath her. It was the smell that gave him away, that same scent of exertion and power that he gave off at the pool. At nearly the same time Hoots eyes lit up with stunned recognition. They stayed there, it seemed like forever, frozen to the spot. Actually it was only a few seconds before a gleam in Hoot's eye, clear as day to Marren despite the dark night, warned her what was coming. The Rangers began tactically retreating out of the door behind them when Hoot flipped Marren off his chest and over his head. Marren was ready and rolled with it, careful to remove her knife from his throat safely. She came to her feet in time to see the back of Hoot's form disappearing around the side of the building. Her guys were out safely and were pulling her back away from the target building into the dark woods. She only turned to leave once the other Delta began firing out the door and advancing on their location.

They moved slowly through the underbrush trying to be as quiet as possible. With the exception of Marren's two knives and the one paintball gun they were able to swipe, they were unarmed and vulnerable. One gun was not going to hold back a team of Delta. It took them almost another hour to return to Rendezvous A safely.

It seemed like days until they were once again back in their own territory. Their own position had a back entrance much like the OPFOR did and the former prisoners used this to skirt the Delta still trying to retrieve the Rangers flag. Apparently they walked into plans for their own rescue. The Delta flag had been successfully taken in the aftermath of the distraction the prisoners unwittingly provided.

"Sanchez! Renault! How the fuck?" 1Sgt. Stevenson, our head NCO bellowed as we walked through the door.

Sanchez sauntered up to his superior "We escaped on our own Sir." Both sported huge grins and clapped each other on the back.

Then 1Sgt. Stevenson barked out his orders "All chalk leaders, account for your men." And yes by this time Marren had long gotten used to being referred to as a "man," it actually made for more equality if you didn't point out one in a particular group. Being singled out is not necessarily a good thing, in fact it can have some pretty annoying consequences.

After a few moments of general buzzing. Lt. Beals announced, "All men present and accounted for Sir!" 1Sgt.. Stevenson turned to call our Captain who was waiting for word on base.

"India 1-1 this is India 2-3."

The Captain buzzed back. "This is India 1-1, go ahead 2-3."

"Captain, objective secured and all accounted for. Requesting airlift out Sir."

It was a moment before he responded. "Acknowledged 2-3, proceed due east 1 click, we're trucking you out. Good Job."

It was an hour and a half and a debriefing later before any of the ecstatic but weary soldiers could find their rest. More than one collapsed on their beds, preferring to remove their gear and shower in the morning. The morning, as it happens, was only a little over an hour away.

Marren choose to at least remove her gear before seeking her own rest. The very next moment it seemed, the lieutenant of the day, Harney roused her from her brief sleep. The feeling in the morning briefing room was a subdued enthusiasm. If they weren't so bloody tired there would be much more celebrating. The Captain commended the entire platoon for actually beating the Deltas. Apparently not many thought they could do it but despite being proven wrong, the brass didn't feel that it needed to extend any special privileges to it's overachieving Rangers. It was business as usual which meant more running and a trip to the shooting range. All of them without excepting was dragging their asses when it was time to head back to the barracks. But the day did end a tad early which allowed Marren to get in a few hours sleep before having to get ready for a date that she wasn't sure was still going to happen.


	4. Turn about is fair play

-1Dun, da da dun! Cue the bugles, another chapter is ready. Sorry it took longer than expected. I won't lie, I was too busy having fun with my friends in Gainesville to get much writing done. And yes, I own nothing whatsoever.

**GreenTea47** I like how you're mind works, I'm always up for a little screwing with Hoot's head as demonstrated like this chapter. It's so fun! You've helped me formulate future plots. hee hee!

**Saucy-Duck **I'm so glad my story could brighten your day! It's a small world. Where is your brother going for basic? We might run into each other. **  
**

**To you others, please review! I promise to do the happy dance if you do. Or should that be that I promise not to do the happy dance? Oh well, either way REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

And just for clarification Julia and Marren are the same person

Her friend Sara was a little confused as to why Marren was invading her apartment. Marren explained as best she could and once Sara realized that if was for a guy, she immediately invited her in. Sara and Julia had known each other for years, Sara worked in communications and they had met at the DLI (Defense Language Institute) before getting stationed at Ft. Benning. Sara had worked for years to improve Marren's nonexistent love life so she was pleased but a little baffled that any man had breached the hard ass HUMINT's defenses. Marren kept what little explanation she could offer brief.

"We started talking and he asked me to dinner because he had to leave." Marren was dressing behind her friends antique screen as she spoke.

"So where'd you meet him?" While Marren dressed, Sara lounged in her favorite overstuffed armchair.

The Ranger pulled her shirt over her head before answering. "I was reading by the pool, he and a bunch of other Delta's were playing volleyball in the sand court."

That made Sara sit up. "You didn't mention that he's Delta. Didn't you just go on maneuvers with them? Spill it all girl. Now."

"Well," Marren began as she balanced on one foot while attempting to slide the other into her skirt, which kept on missing. Her nervous? Never. "from what I could gather his name is Norm Gibson, he goes by Hoot and he's a Delta team leader. We did have maneuvers last night and we ran into each other. Literally. A couple of guys and I got captured. When we broke out as Hoot's team was coming in. We took a chance and rushed them. I ran out the door and smack into Hoot. I held him down for a second before he flipped he off his chest and got away."

"You were on his chest?"

Julia threw a shoe at her friend once she secured the waistband of the skirt. "I was restraining him with a knee on his chest. Stop being so perverted." Sara only laughed.

"One of us has to be. So where are you guys going?"

"I have no idea." I replied stepping out from behind the screen. "I doubt he'll even show up after last night. Guys like to think they're the strong ones. They don't like to think that a woman can take care of herself, especially in combat."

Sara threw the shoe back. "Don't generalize, not all guys are the creeps you seem to keep on meeting. There are some good ones out there." Sara was able to be positive. Right now she was seriously dating a guy from Marren's unit, Matt Eversmann. He was a good guy, a little naïve but a good guy nonetheless.

"Well, here's to hoping." Julia gestured with her shoe which soon finally made it onto her foot. She left not long afterwards with well-wishing from Sara. After promising to relate every last detail, Julia walked on slightly shaky shoes across the green of the apartment complex to the Px that stood just behind the buildings.

She was early so she spent some time browsing the numerous vendors that got permission to peddle their wares on base. The ranger had just found a particularly interesting book when she felt eyes on her. Not that that was anything unusual, she had already experienced being 'queen for a year' and everything else that goes with it. But this was different. Almost as if this gaze mattered somehow. Marren wasn't really surprised when she lowered her book and met the eyes of a grinning Delta.

He looked good. His brown hair was curling slightly and was a bit tousled. His face was clean shaven and he had those Oakleys on again so she couldn't see his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark turquoise button down shirt that made the rest of him simply smolder. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed confidently. Hoot looked comfortable but Julia knew he hadn't been there for long.

Hoot allowed himself a moment to look at Julia. She was dressed half casually in a short pale cream skirt with colorful embroidery and a lacey blue top. Strappy heeled sandals accentuated long legs and a deep bronze tan. Her long hair was swept up elegantly in a rumpled French twist secured by chopsticks and a few pins.

"Hello." Julia broke the trance first. "I wasn't sure you'd show up."

Hoot pushed away from the wall and took off his sunglasses. "I'd have to be a fool to stand you up." He held out his hand. "You ready?"

Julia could only smile up at him. "Let's go." It was odd but she felt so damn feminine with her calloused hand clasped firmly in his larger grip. It was certainly an unfamiliar sensation. After years spent proving herself to rough and ready Rangers, Julia occasionally forgot how to feel like a girl.

Hoot led them to a sporty red convertible and insisted on opening the door for her. "Nice. How'd you find a car here?"

"A friend owed me a favor." Julia raised her eyebrow. This was the type of car that men would tear up over if it had a smudge in the wax job. "…it was a big favor." Hoot elaborated before he shut her door. Of course no further detail was given but Julia was used to that. Maintaining secrecy was one of the first things you learned when training to be HUMINT.

The restaurant was only about a 20 minute drive from base. It was a nice Italian place with candles in little blue jars. Hoot ordered a beer but Marren went with wine. Despite the whole Army thing Julia didn't like beer much. Sometimes it was hard to find anything to drink at the barrack's parties.

Conversation started out light with inquiries into hometowns; Hoot was from Atlanta while Julia grew up in Virginia Beach. Then the topics drifted to recent weather in Florida, then to storms in the Atlantic which then prompted Hoot to tell a funny story involving the Air Force and a plane going down over the Pacific. Finally on the topic of work and now munching on appetizers Julia ventured a question.

"So how pissed are you guys that the Rangers won last night?"

"We aren't pissed." Julia lifted her right eyebrow, her version of 'oh, really?' "Well, I'm not pissed." Hoot amended. "Just a little curious as to how 8 guys, uh people could escape from under our noses."

A slow grin passed over Julia's features. "Luck and a good sense of timing helped a lot." Hoot motioned for her to go on, that couldn't be all there was to it. "It also helped that the one who captured me only took away one of my knives. It took me a while to get to the others but, well you saw what happened once I did."

Yes he did and he'll have a little bruise on his chest to remind him of it for a couple of days. The other guys were pretty pissed off that the Rangers showed them up so badly. But ever since Hoot looked up into those brown eyes as she held him down, he couldn't get them out of his head. Especially not after the way she almost anticipated his move and rolled smoothly over his head. She was something alright.

"So where do you hide the rest of your hardware?" the Delta asked as the food arrived.

The alfredo smelled heavenly. Marren breathed in the delicious garlic and cheese aromas before digging in. "That, my dear sir, is a trade secret." Hoot just grinned and let the matter drop as he devoured his own lasagna.

They ended up talking at the restaurant for hours. Through dinner, then desert, then after dinner drinks, then waiting on the check, then talking some more. They discussed movies, books (it turned out that they both enjoyed medical mysteries), they exchanged training stories and discussed their common love of flying. It was nearly closing time before the couple finally roused themselves from their booth. By this time it was raining pretty steadily outside.

"Wait here, I'll go get the car" Hoot offered.

Julia smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it. I love the rain." With that she strode out into the downpour and casually walked to the car which Hoot had the foresight to leave the top up. She was pretty soaked by the time Hoot opened the door for her. He was drenched when he finally made it into the drivers seat.

Hoot looked over at her. Their eyes met in the dimly lit car that suddenly seemed too small and stuffy. He started to lean over, when the sudden shift in position caused a small rivulet of rainwater to carve a new path down Hoot's nose and noisily dripped off onto the leather upholstery. They burst out laughing.

Instead Hoot put the car into gear and drove out of the slowly flooding parking lot. Julia didn't ask where he was going. She just listened to the pelting rain as it assaulted the cloth top of the convertible. It wasn't long before Hoot found his destination. It was a park that not only boasted lots of places for little kids to play but it also had a few trails under abundant trees.

"Feel up for a walk?" Hoot asked already unhooking his seatbelt and opening his door. Julia just grinned and followed suit. Before going far though, she kicked off her heels and tossed them back into the car for safe keeping. Barefoot she twirled in the grass with her arms spread wide. Her head lifted to let the water fall unrestricted onto her face for a second before joining Hoot on a trail that circled the park.

Hoot smirked. "Ah, so you are a girly girl after all. I though so. You only play big and tough but I know better than that." Julia stopped short and stared at him disbelievingly. There was that twinkle in his eyes again.

"Aw, you've found me out." Julia face morphed into a pout. "That's not fair." She sidled up close to him. "Why can't I keep my secrets?" She put her arms around his neck and breathed into his ear seductively. "I mean I know I could never compete with men and their big guns and their dangerous games." Julia continued as she brushed one hand through Hoots hair and the other one explored his chest.

Hoot started out curious as to what Julia was doing but wasn't about to protest their close proximity. As Julia continued her ministrations, his eyes started to close and he relaxed under her touch, his head following hers as she continued the teasing dance around his mouth, trying to capture her lips. She always stayed just out of range as she continued. "How could a simple little female like me possibly" abruptly she kicked out his legs from underneath him, jarring Hoot back to reality as he hit the ground with a squish "…kick your ass?" The look on Hoots face was classic. Either he didn't understand how he ended up in the mud, or he couldn't believe that she would do that to him.

"That was evil." Julia laughed as she pulled him to his feet. "Really evil. That was one low blow." Instead of being angry Hoot was smiling as if he enjoyed getting tossed on his butt.

"You deserved it." Julia countered.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. A little joke earned me a trip into the mud?" Hoot asked as he began removing said substance from his hair and the back of his shirt, flinging it off his fingers and onto the ground.

Julia answered completely straight faced. "Yes." Hoot just looked at her and she cracked up once more.

Before she knew it, Hoot smeared one of his muddy hands over her cheek. Now it was Julia's turn to wear an expression of incredulity. With deliberate motions, she wiped the mud off her cheek with her hand, then smeared what little there was of it down the front of Hoot's soaking shirt.

Hoot looked down at his shirt then back up at her. "Thanks so much." Julia just grinned and nudged him with her shoulder before continuing along the small path. Hoot followed close behind. "So I take it any cracks about pansy Rangers will be met in a similar fashion?" Julia nodded her head.

"You catch on quick, Delta boy."

"Delta boy?" Before she knew it Hoot smeared another glob of cold mud across the back of her neck. Julia let out an 'eep' and froze in shock from the unexpected mud bath. When she turned a murderous glare at Hoot, he grinned such an innocent smile that if it wasn't for the outrageous look in his eyes, Julia would have almost believed the mud had simply fallen from the sky.

She wiped as much mud off as she could without saying a word. There was a lot of it, both of her hands were now covered. Hoot by now was laughing uproariously at the expression on her face. Julia grinned an evil smile and took those hands now covered in mud and drew them full across his face, stopping his laughter short. Hoot just looked down at her, wet goop now clinging to his handsome face.

"Oh, you're dead." Julia took off at a run, Hoot close on her heels. She managed to elude him for a brief while, dodging this way and that. But suddenly Hoot grabbed her around the waist. He swung her around but lost his footing in the slippery grass and they both were sent sprawling. Julia couldn't stop laughing, as soon as Hoot was able to sit up he joined in.

Finally able to take a full breath, Julia offered the olive branch. "Truce?" Hoot looked down at the two of them, they were both covered from head to toe in muck and Julia had a stick in her hair.

He grinned. "Truce." Julia got up first and offered her hand to the Delta. Once both were back semi-solidly on their feet, they decided that maybe the park wasn't such a good idea. Plus the streetlamp, their only light source, was slowly dying leaving them barely enough light to find the car by.

Back on base, Hoot actually had the chance to see where the barracks were. Which probably is not a good thing in Julia's mind. It would just make her life a whole lot easier if she could keep Hoot and the Rangers apart. But before she knew it, the car had come to a stop in front of the structure.

"Well, I can honestly say that I've never had a date quite like that." Julia said as she unhooked her seatbelt.

Hoot smirked. "Likewise. We should do this again sometime." Her replied as he flicked a stray curl out of Julia's face.

"Thanks. When do you guys leave?"

"Chopper flies on Tuesday. But we have a free day Saturday, I'll call you then?" Hoot asked. "That is if we don't run into each other before then."

Julia had to giggle at the memory. "Alright, you're on." Unexpectedly she grabbed a hold of the open edges of the collar of Hoot's slightly unbuttoned shirt with both hands and brought his head to hers for a kiss. Before the shock wore off, Julia was out the door and halfway to the barracks. Before she went inside, she paused and waved goodnight. Hoot was still slightly unsure of what exactly just happened when he put the car into gear and drove away.

Julia tried to be quite as she made her way to her room. But she saw that it was all in vain. In the common room sat Jacks, her best friend. He was not looking happy.


	5. Out past curfew

**Sorry for the horribly long time between updates. I got a little writer's block. I think I've unblocked it but I leave for boot camp tomorrow if all goes well. The good thing is, my best friend has offered to type up and post updates while I'm in training. So the story will go on! I will do my utmost to find time to do it. No promises but I will try. Thank you for all your reviews and I'll catch you all later. **

Understatement of the year. Jacks was pissed. Arms crossed over his chest, leaning against one of the dilapidated couches, the 6'2" Ranger oozed anger. Marren approached him with caution because Jacks on a rampage was not a pretty sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spc. Derek Jackson demanded as he took in his best friends appearance. Julia looked like a drowned rat. Her hair was scraggily, her makeup ran a little, and she was dripping. Despite having mud streaked all over her, she looked oddly elated. All of which inspired Jack's scowl to deepen. Julia dripped some more on the carpet, not in the mood to deal with this.

"I'm going to bed Jacks, that's what I'm doing." She started towards the hallway but was stopped by Jacks' hand on her arm. She looked down at the offending hand then back up to her best friend.

Jacks was unfazed by her glare. "I mean, what are you doing with HIM?"

"HIM?" Marren asked clearly not following Jacks' train of thought.

"Jamison told me about the Delta guy." Jackson continued still not releasing her arm. "What's wrong with you? You know these guys are psycho, not to mention dangerous."

Marren turned to face him, swatting his hand off, she was beginning to get pissed. "This from the guy who wants to be one? What's so bad about dating a Delta? Yes, they're bad asses, they have a job and they do it. We're Rangers, we do the same damn thing."

"It's not the same Jules and you know it." Jacks replied, still not backing off an inch. "I'm just trying to look out for you here. You don't know shit about him."

"It's my business, Jacks. I know enough." Marren reminded him, starting to step away when Jackson decided to do a very stupid thing, he reminded her why exactly she hadn't dated in three years.

"Like you knew Tyler?"

Marren turned around to face him once more, rage in her eyes. " I decided who I will flirt with, who I will date, and you know what? I decide who I will talk to and right now, that doesn't include you. Goodnight." Spitting the last word into his face, Marren spun on her heel and stormed down the hallway to her room leaving Jacks to fume in the common room.

Inside her room, a few choice objects were flung against the walls accompanied by various vehement curses. Fortunately she knew enough to throw things that wouldn't break. Marren was not in the mood to clean anything. She snatched up her shower things and stomped to the bathroom, refusing to dwell on what Jacks so caustically brought up. While she showered away the last of the mud, Marren got even more pissed off. Jackson completely ruined her good mood. She tried to bring back the carefree feeling she had when she was playing around with Hoot, but it just wouldn't come.

Defeated at restoring her good mood for at least tonight. Marren turned off the spray and stepped out of the shower. While she brushed out her wet hair, she studied herself in the slightly foggy mirror. She was thinner and more muscled than she had been three years ago. Her hair had grown out to it's previous length, almost to the small of her back. It was a pain in the ass mass of curls most of the time, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Marren studied her face. The scar on her jaw had faded to a faint scratch, and there was a look of confidence and determination in her eyes. No, she wasn't the same girl she was three years ago. She wouldn't be making the same mistakes over again. Once more pushing thoughts of the past away, Marren finished up in the bathroom then went to bed. Unfortunately sleep didn't come easily and the wakeup call came way too early.

The long morning run and familiar PT helped Marren work out her frustrations with her best friend. Jackson was avoiding her and looking equally as pissed at her as she was with him. Jamison, as usual was trying to run interference between the two friends.

"Drop it Jamie, I don't want to talk about it!" Marren insisted for the millionth time, not forgetting that it was partially his fault for the current estrangement. She was still upset at him for not letting her tell Jackson on her own.

"I was worried Jules. You're jumping in head first, hell to the consequences. I just don't want to see you get hurt. WE don't want to see you get hurt."

Marren sighed. "It was one date. I appreciate your concern, I really do. But don't you think that by now I'm old enough to make my own decisions?" She said, thinking back to when she lived with her overbearing and very protective mother. It was why she moved out in the first place. Not that even that was a smart move, she though wryly to herself, but still.

Jamison put both hands on her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. "We all, and I mean more than just that idiot over there," he gestured to the right one, wringing a smirk from Julia, "feel like you're our little sister. We like to watch out for our own, ya know? Just let us find out more about this guy and I promise I'll keep kiddie game over there on a leash." He said, gesturing once more to Jacks.

Marren sighed again. "You're really not going to let this go are you?" Seeing the head shake to the negative, she shrugged her shoulders. "Make it a choke collar and you have a deal."

"You got it." He replied, releasing her shoulders suddenly looking hesitant, he just now remembered Jacks' temperament. "Dear God what have I gotten myself into?" Marren could hold back her giggles, her good mood almost restored.

"A mess of your own making Jamie, all your own making." He looked at her now smug smile.

He crossed his arms. "See if I bother next time…speaking of next time, when exactly will that be?"

Oddly knowing exactly what he meant, Marren answered. "We've got a date on Saturday, he's supposed to call me."

The two of them paused in the hallway before splitting up to take their respective showers. "You know delaying won't work Jules. I want his name and rank, serial number is optional."

Elsewhere on base a completely different discussion was occurring. And Hoot had nothing to do with it. As usual the boys were complaining about the mission here, having to spend time on the young ones when they could be out doing exercises for their own benefit. Or at least running some decent games. The Ranger win was a sore spot with all of the Delta and they had basically dismissed the maneuvers as rigged.

Gordon and Grizz were making breakfast in the Delta's cramped quarters. They managed to fit twelve guys in the space meant for eight. The kitchen like area where the Delta Operators were now congregated was filled with a conference type table littered with various battle gear and spare gadget parts. Instead of eating mass produced food, the guys opted to pitch in and tale turns cooking. The only one not allowed near the stove was one of the younger ones, Drake, who was put on perpetual clean up duty instead. It seemed that the boys preferred their food halfway in food form when they ate it. Despite Drake's loud complaints, no one would reconsider.

Hoot grabbed himself a cup of strong black coffee and took a seat next to Sanderson who was busy stuffing his face with scrambled eggs.

"Eh, mwer mav hyu mwen?" The other man mumbled through his full mouth.

"Swallow and try that again man, I ain't awake enough to translate." Hoot drawled as he sipped his coffee.

Sanderson took his time to chew and swallow his breakfast before attempting to speak again. "Where have you been? We had a great game at Fowler's last night, you should have come."

Hoot shrugged. "I was busy. So how much did you loose?" Sanderson was a notoriously bad poker player. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Man, every time I get a good hand Lady Luck decides to play against me."

Hoot laughed at him. "What plays against you is the fact that you wouldn't know a good hand if it bit you on the ass. Luck don't have a thing to do with it." He said before taking another sip of coffee.

Sanderson glared at him. "Thanks man, way to be supportive." He offered a thumbs up that the other man ignored.

Hoot gave him a shit eating grin. "Happy to help. We wouldn't want you starting to have delusions of adequacy now, would we?"

"That would be a damn shame." Sgt. Busch interjected as he joined the table. "Hey Hoot I hear you had yourself a hot date last night."

Hoot's face didn't give anything away. "Is that right? Who'd you hear that from?"

Busch grinned warming up to his subject, "Some guy says he swore he saw someone who looks just like you waltz out of the POS PX with a pretty girl in tow." By now the conversation had gathered more than a few blatant eavesdroppers. Who says guys don't gossip? Busch ignored them as he continued. "Both of you were dressed up real nice. I heard the girl was quite a looker. Now, I know for a fact that you didn't get in until the wee hours, so I'm wondering exactly how hot this date was."

Sanderson looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. Hoot was a good liar but Sanderson had known him for too long to trust that whatever came out of the Delta's mouth next was anything but pure fabrication.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"No?" The sniper pressed further. "No idea?"

Hoot shook his head. "All I did was go for some Italian, then took a little walk." The thing about Hoot was, he knew how to temper his lies with just enough truth that it would be believable. Too much out and out BS and he would never be trusted. It worked to his advantage here because Busch couldn't get enough out of him for the badgering to be worthwhile. Sanderson knew him too well to believe it but he decided to wait before asking him about it.

"All right, all right." Grizz yelled, breaking the building tension in the cramped kitchen. "Last of the eggs are done. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was, of course, a general frenzy for the last of the food. Hoot threw back the last of his coffee and got himself a plate before it was all gone. They only had a little while before they had to get down to business. The next excursion was to be planned. Apparently the Ranger CO (Commanding Officer) wanted Delta to throw a heavy challenge at his boys. Hoot knew that the Delta would be more than happy to oblige. Revenge would be sweet for the embarrassed Delta teams.

As the full bellied Delta Operators filed out of the kitchen, Sanderson cornered Hoot, trying to find out what had his friend acting strange this time.

"So really Hoot, what are you up to? If you didn't give a shit, you wouldn't have minded telling Busch. Although, you might not tell him just because he's a nosey bastard." Hoot laughed at that apparently agreeing with Sanderson's deductions. "But I know you and I know that something is up."

"You're right." Hoot conceded looking his best friend in the eye. "Something is up." Then he skirted past Sanderson and walked out the door.

Sanderson was left standing in the kitchen looking at the doorway his friend had just walked through with a completely bewildered look on his face. Had Hoot poked his head back in the room, he would have laughed. It was obviously not the answer Sanderson was expecting. Well it was, then again it wasn't. Never the less, he followed his friend into the makeshift briefing room and caught part of what Hoot was saying. The team leaders all took turns with the briefings and this morning it was Hoots turn. He made the briefing short and sweet. They would have one day of prep, then they'd be getting a little revenge on the Rangers, old school style.


	6. Snooping on the Rangers

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a year but that's what the Army does to you (makes you crazy!) here is an update that I actually wrote in Basic Training, trying to retain my sanity. Soon I'll be rewriting the previous chapters for more accuracy in military customs and so forth. Don't worry, none of the essential plot will change. And I promise to finish it this time. Please Read and Review.**

**Elenya**

After the Delta's got their brief and they were released to their respective duties for the day, Hoot and Sanderson decided to make a run for some needed supplies. Sanderson waited until Hoot had passed the guard station at the exit of Ft. Benning before starting his interrogation.

"So, got any plans for after the Ranger's ass whooping?"

"Eh, I might." Hoot replied nonchalantly. "Don't know yet." Sanderson didn't move a muscle but casually mention part of his newly hatched plan.

"Well, if you don't have anything definite yet, then how about we plan a barbeque on Saturday? Wyson still has his house on the Alabama side and we can invade for a BYOB type of thing."

Hoot just shrugged. "Sounds alright. But on one condition."

"Well what's the condition?"

"I get to lord over the grill." The other Delta grinned. His plan was well on it's way to fruition.

After securing the supplies which happened to consist of beer and batteries, the two friends then made an odd excursion into a hunting supply store as well as the local Wal-Mart for other various items needed for the Rangers downfall. No one was of a mind to let the pups dwell on their victory for long.

Hours later, the sporty car pulled up to the guard house and Hoot and Sanderson both pulled out their ID's. The MP on duty briefly scanned the cards and handed Sanderson's ID back but walked back into the guard house with Hoot's. The two friends watched as the SGT picked up the phone and spoke emphatically to the person on the other end. With a lot of nods he hung up the receiver and walked back outside.

He handed the card back with a quick, "Here Sergeant." then waved Hoot on and stepped back before he could question him on his odd behavior. Sanderson sent a quizzical look at Hoot but he just shrugged and drove on.

When they got to the barracks it was deserted. Hoot and Sanderson unpacked the supplies before looking around. The place was empty. Usually at this time of day, late afternoon, there was a few guys lounging around watching T.V. or playing video games but there was no one in sight.

"Where the hell'd they go?' Hoot questioned an equally baffled Sanderson.

"Beats me. Is there a Braves game we don't know about or something?"

"Nah, its an away game. Where else could they be?"

Little did they know that most of the other Deltas, the ones that didn't have business elsewhere, were currently spying on the Rangers. The younger set were currently at the M16/M4 shooting range. It was a large open area flanked by 3 meter berms on each side and looked out to a fenced off piece of forest beyond the 300 meter targets. Beyond the berm on the right there was a natural rise that gave way to more forest. Slightly peaking out from the trees on that rise, the group of Delta were on their bellies holding long range binoculars.

"Hey Grizz, check out that one third from the left." Busch whispered to his friend.

"Got the target, what about him?" The older man whispered back.

"I don't think it's a him dude." Grizz's eyes widened.

"What? That is B co Rangers down there right? I mean we aren't reconning on the wrong guys are we?" He asked quietly.

Busch leaned toward him, briefly taking his eyes away from his supped up binoculars. "It's the right company. Could some Admin chick tag along or something?"

"Nah," Grizz replied looking at the figure more closely. "The Rangers don't play with other's well. Besides check out her left arm. I'm pretty sure she's one of them."

Scoffing, Busch waited a minute until the figure with a bun sticking out from the back of her Kevlar finished shooting, stood up, then walked back to the center of the lanes to be rodded off. (The process where, once a shooter is finished, they drop the magazine, lock the bolt back so you can see if there are any rounds left in the weapon. Then a safety places a long rod with a bend at the end down the barrel to ensure that no rounds are lodged where you can't see them, ensuring the weapon is safe.)

Once the female figure turned toward the safety, the 75th regiment crest was clearly visible on the left shoulder pocket of her ACU's (Army Combat Uniform) denoting her assignment to that unit.

Busch dismissed the evidence before his eyes without a second thought. "There is no way a girl can be in the Rangers. They're infantry, same as us."

Grizz just shook his head. "It's possible." He assured his friend. "It doesn't happen very often but it does happen."

Busch still didn't believe him but decided to let it go. The Delta operators only stayed a little bit longer after that, then decided to call it a night. The Rangers were decent truth be told but none of them were truly precise. When the group got back to the makeshift barracks hoot and Sanderson were busy sitting on the couch drinking a case of beer and playing Halo 3.

"Hey, what's this?" Drake exclaimed indignantly after he walked into the room. "You guys are chillin' while we're doing the dirty work? I don't think so." He strode over to the beer, helped himself to a cold one, plopped down beside Sanderson and took the controller right out of his superiors hands. Sanderson looked down at his now empty hands, looked back up at the youngest Delta who had continued with his game. Calmly the team leader stood up without a word and headed into the kitchen. He returned a short while later and stood behind the couch. Hoot just continued to play, seemingly absorbed in the game. However at a very subtle throat clearing from Sanderson, Hoot reached over and plucked the controller out of Drakes hand a split second before ice water rained down on Drake's head.

"Motherfucker! Shit Sanderson, what did you have to go and do a thing like that for?" His team leader only looked at him, took the controller back from Hoot and sat down on the dry end of the couch.

Hoot turned his head once, but yelled back at the green operator. "Get some towels and clean up your mess."

Drake looked at him, water still dripping down his nose. "That ain't fair man. Sanderson made the mess." Hoot wasn't about to let him pass the buck.

"You were the dumb ass, you clean up." Drake still didn't like it, but he went to get some paper towels anyway.

Hoot won the round which Sanderson blamed on Drake.

After the obligatory gloating, Hoot got down to business. "So, where did you take my team?" He asked his fellow team leaders.

"We were scoping out the competition coach." Gordon piped up before Grizz, the team leader, could answer.

"Wow Grizz, you've changed. Hate the new haircut." Hoot drawled as he grabbed another beer. "And your face has gotten real ugly."

"Ha ha, fuck you." Gordon shot at Hoot. Gordon wasn't the greatest with the comebacks.

"Okay," Hoot began, moving beyond the insults. "What did you guys find out, wherever you were?"

Grizz settled himself on the floor because the couch and chairs were now full. "Well, they're alright shots, they got a couple of experts but they're not snipers." Busch snickered, Grizz ignored him. "One or two of then just got lucky every once in a while."

"So, nothing to worry about?" Sanderson reiterated.

Grizz shook his head. "Nah, they won't be a problem...except for the fact that Busch is nervous about going up against a girl."

Said Delta chucked a -10 (dash 10, basically an owner's/mechanics manual for a HUMMWV) at his friend and they all started laughing.

"What's the matter Busch? Afraid she'd beat your ass?" Gordon jeered. The whole room erupted in laughter at the burly sniper's expense. Through the noise Sanderson almost missed Hoot quietly say, "She could do it."

But none of the other guys heard anything. They continued to conjecture about the female Rangers, feminine deficiencies. While Hoot just smiled to himself as he remembered those so called "deficiencies" in action.

In the meantime one particular ranger was currently thinking about similar topics. Marren was spacing out as the platoon lounged about on their not-so-free free time. They were supposed to be cleaning their weapons Well, the weapons WERE being cleaned. The room smelled like someone had used CLR as an air freshener. It was a distinct, tangy, not so pleasant smell but you got used to it. As usual more M4's.

Most of the conversation Marren ignored but when her ears picked up the whispered words "SGT" and "Gibson" they had her full attention.

"What are you up to Jamison?" Marren asked the small group that formed around her battle buddy. They guys turned around. She could now see that the group consisted of Eversmann, Yurik, Kurth, and 1LT Beals. 'Great' Marren thought to herself, 'Now everyone is involved.'

"Who me?" Jamison inquired. "Absolutely nothing Jules. Just working on that agreement of ours."

Marren put her head in her hands, muffling her next words. "So now you're involving the entire company?"

"Oh no." Jamie assured her. "Only about half the company."

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

Jamison's smile turned even brighter. "Good! Happy to help."

Marren made a face at the entire group.

"Hey, don't be disrespecting an officer." Beals said in his best street corner professional girl voice.

The entire group turned to look at him, and then busted out laughing. Marren stuck her tongue out at her lieutenant.

"No disrespect meant, but you're a pansy, man." Eversmann joked around as he clapped his superior on the back. Beals couldn't leave it at that, he turned around and put the taller man in a head lock and gave him a nuggie. Eversmann flung his arms trying to get out of Beals' grip, but the LT was not letting go. The group was cheering on the two as Eversmann flung them both back against a door frame. Beals took the brunt of the impact with a loud "Oof" and let go of his NCO. Beals staggered theatrically with his hand on his chest gasping for breath. When he could finally breathe again he dug at Eversmann.

"Damn Matt, you need to go on a diet." Everyone laughed and Julia poked the rather thin SGT in the side.

"Watch it, or Sara will find herself a nice 88M to date." She joked knowing full well that Eversmann was only a few months away from proposing and Sara was more than ready to say yes.

The joking continued on a new subject, apparently one of the guys from Chalk 3 was currently dating a female 88M. While this tangent played out Jackson, who had been sulking in a corner, took the opportunity to make amends to his best friend.

"Hey Marren, can I talk to you?" He asked as he approached.

"What do you want?" Marren asked, still pissed at him.

Jackson turned a reluctantly pleading face at his friend. "Please?"

The female Ranger sighed. "Alright." She allowed as the room erupted in laughter once more. "Let's go outside though."

They walked to a concrete planter that held a pathetic dying bush but also had a small bench attached. Marren plopped down and stretched out her legs. Jackson settled himself before commencing on his apology.

"Look, I know I came on too strong last night. I was out of line, but I just want to keep you safe, ya know?" Marren didn't respond but she continued to listen.

"Sure, I'd trust my life to one of those guys if I had to, but I don't know if I'd trust my best friend to them."

"Jackson, it's not your call. It's my life and I have to make those decisions." Marren replied loosening up a bit. "But bringing Tyler into it was WAY out of line."

Jackson winced. "I know I shouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry. That was really low of me and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Marren sighed. "Look, I just met the guy and went on one date. This is not the time to spazz out on me. If say in a weeks time we announce our engagement, then you have my full blessing to freak out."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "It's a deal. So does this mean you'll forgive me?" He asked in a hopeful puppy dog tone with the eyes to match.

His best friend swatted him upside the head. "Yes, I forgive you. But you've got some penance coming up if you want me to forget it." She warned as she got up and rejoined the room.

Back inside the subject had continued on in a non-Marren-centric path. Which meant that she could slip back to her weapon mostly unnoticed. The bolt and carrier assembly still had to be put back together before she could split. As she was fitting the components back together, a cell phone belt out the tune 'I'm too sexy.'

Jamison answered his phone with a casual "Yea?" but as the conversation continued he got more serious. Though it wasn't much of a conversation. Jamie listened before he replied, his eyes studiously avoiding Marren's in the crowded room.

Marren could only make out the words plate 'number', 'model', and 'year' but in her gut she knew what they were talking about. However, Marren had had enough for now. Quickly, she had her weapon inspected by her platoon leader. Once she got a go she then gathered up her things and made a hasty retreat. She would let the boys play their games. There wasn't anything she could do to stop them. But she was pretty sure that if they messed with Hoot, they'd be the sorry ones.


End file.
